


Wine is a love potion?

by Diva31



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Magic, Pippa Pentangle is as useless as a lesbian as Hecate Hardbroom is, Silly witches on dates, Witches kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva31/pseuds/Diva31
Summary: Pippa pines after Hecate and Hecate pines after Pippa - will they stay pining?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friends have begged me to make it a real fic. It was really a little story i came up with in a chatroom but decided to try and make it a bit bigger one. Not sure if its good but I guess, enjoy?

It wasn't really her fault, Pippa reasoned. She blamed the wine and her occasional love and taste for it.

The afternoon had started simple. She had sat down with her deputy, Sirenia Solstice, to discuss school matters until the conversation had taken a turn toward a more romantic theme. Sirenia was the only person, that knew about her feelings for a certain strict potions mistress and not by Pippa's own revelation. Her deputy had figured it out when Hecate had visited Pentangle's on an errand as a substitute for Ada Cackle. After Hecate had departed, Sirenia had approached Pippa and asked her simply 'So how long have you been in love with her?' Pippa saw no reason to lie to her deputy so told her everything and now here they were. 

“So how are you gonna deal with it?“

Sirenia was not one to hold back is she had something to say, in this case, ask Pippa about the 'Hardbroom situation'. She had met the elusive and stiff potions mistress and was intrigued by her character. She was intelligent, knew a lot about the Craft and was polite if a bit standoffish. It was a surprise to Sirenia when she noticed how Pippa had looked at Hecate, her gaze speaking volumes. It was also obvious to her, the dark witch had absolutely no idea about Pippa's feelings. 

“Deal with what?“

„Oh don't act like you don't know what I mean. Hecate Hardbroom and your incessant pining for her!”

Pippa sighed. She knew this talk was coming and quite honestly she didn't really know how to deal with it. It was true after the Spelling Bee, they had become friends again, perhaps not as close as they used to be but things were relatively good between them. However, Pippa had gotten no hints, no indications that Hecate felt anything more than just friendship for her. Even though Sirenia had said otherwise. 

„There is nothing to deal with. We're friends and Hecate doesn't seem to want more.”

“I think otherwise. From what I saw, she seems to be interested, I'm certain of it. I am also certain, if she is interested, she will never make her move, so it's up to you. Or are you gonna wait another 30 years before doing anything?” 

„Of course not!“

„Well then? Are you gonna be content with mirror calls and occasional visits there or her visiting here? Few hours of chat and playing chess, nothing more? I know you, Pippa, I know you well and I know you're torturing yourself...”

“I know! I'm not sure what I can do to...I don't want to scare her away, Sirenia. She's not like us, I mean, she's fragile, always has been. I can't just burst into Cackle's and declare my undying love for her and then kiss her. That just won't work. I have to be smart about it.”

Pippa has thought about it before but how does one seduce Hecate Hardbroom? Even she had no idea on the best course of action and she has done her fair share of seducing in her past.  
In the meanwhile, Sirenia had opened a bottle a red wine that was in Pippa's lower drawer – a gift from a happy parent earlier this morning – and poured them both a glass. Pippa didn't hold back and emptied the whole glass then poured herself a fresh one. 

“Well then be smart about it,“ her deputy commented and took a small sip from her own glass. „I'll help you brainstorm. Any ideas so far?”

Sirenia was blunt when it came to things and she would certainly do anything to help Pippa, who was her best friend. Especially in the matter of the heart. Pippa's last relationship was pretty much a nightmare and it took a lot for her blonde friend to get over it and move forward. If helping her chances with the formidable Miss Hardbroom would make her happy, Sirenia was there for her. 

Pippa thought for a moment, truly lost on what to do or how to do it.

„The obvious way forward would be to spend more time with her,“ she said slowly. „We have over 30 years of life between us and we're almost strangers to each other, only the memories of our childhood binding us together.” She drank more wine, nerves getting the best of her. „We would need to get know each other again.“

„Ask her out then. A dinner, maybe a picnic. She doesn't seem like one for social gatherings so keep it private, just the two of you. A friendly outing in the wild, a walk in the forest – there are a lot of choices.” Sirenia was throwing ideas out for Pippa. It didn't seem that difficult honestly. “Wear something you know she'd like, something with plenty of cleavages...”

“I have a feeling 'plenty of cleavages' is more your cup of tea on a 'friendly outing' but I hear you. I just have to take the first step. It's not that hard.”

Pippa drowned yet another glass of wine, that being her third. How was it that all the previous times she'd had no issues asking women out or wooing them and now, when she needed to do the same with Hecate, she was tongue-tied, nervous and sweating like a lovesick teenager. But it wasn't the same, was it? With the others, yes Pippa had loved them, enjoyed the time together but she was never in love with any of them, not even with her ex-girlfriend, Flora. The main reason the relationship never worked was that Pippa couldn't fully commit and Hecate was the reason why. But now, Pippa has been single for a few years and her friendship with the darker witch rekindled. It was time to see if they could be anything more.  
'Goddess, how I want to be more to her than just a friend' thought Pippa. 

She poured herself another glass, emptying the bottle expertly and Sirenia made a move to her liquor cabinet in the back of the room, to get more. 

“I've decided to mirror call her tomorrow and as her out to a friendly outing. A picnic seems the safest choice and I won't be wearing something with a large cleavage,” Pippa laughed, „I'm sure my usual robes are quite adequate.”

Sirenia smirked and took a larger sip of her wine.

“If you say so. Don't complain to me later how you regret wearing something sexier. You gotta show her what she's missing.” Sirenia winked at Pippa, her hint obvious.

„There's a right time and a right place for it...”

“Yes, private picnic, just the two of you, nice and warm weather, some wine, bat your eyes at her...“

„Oh stop it,“ Pippa laughed and gently pushed Sirenia. „If it truly were that easy, I could just sit on her lap and declare my feelings. But it's not, so I will take my time.”

“If you say so, but at least think about it. Perhaps Miss Hardbroom needs you to be more dominant and aggressive,” Sirenia winked again.

They talked for a while until Sirenia excused herself. She had more work to do and told Pippa to take the evening off from her duties. Her deputy was more than capable to handle them. After all, apparently Pippa needed all the energy for the invitation she was to extend to Hecate tomorrow.

Once Sirenia had left, Pippa decided to move to her rooms to finish the evening by herself and some more wine. She was already quite drunk but was determined to finish the second bottle. She didn't dare to transfer, so decided to walk to her rooms instead. Luckily they weren't that far from her office, so it took her only 10 minutes to get her.  
Once inside, she locked the door and slumped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. She emptied the second bottle of wine, drinking straight from the bottle and lied down on the bed. The wine bottle rolled off the bed and on the floor with a clunk but the blonde woman didn't care at this point.  
Her mind was strongly on Hecate and started to wander into dangerous territories. She had always thought Hecate was beautiful, gorgeous even. Noone came close to her beauty. Her long black hair, pale skin, red lips, dark eyes, her slim figure, her height – she adored everything about her. Pippa's heart was running a mile in her chest when she thought about her beautiful friend. She imagined what would it feel like to have those lips against her lips and hands on her body.  
She's had dreams about her, dreams she was not exactly proud of but there had been many nights where Pippa had found comfort and more in those visions in her mind. She swallowed, her mouth going dry, her body heating up. She shook her head, forcing the shameless thoughts away but it was for naught. She felt a blush crawl up her chest and neck and straight to her cheeks.  
She laughed out loud at her foolishness when her eyes landed on her maglet. She got up, her feet quite wobbly and head spinning a bit, and picked the maglet up. She sat back down on the bed and wrote a message on the maglet. Once done, she wrote a name and then tapped the board three times to send it. Satisfied with what she had done, she set the maglet down and dozed off with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa deals with the aftermath of her drunk texting and a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who've asked me in Tumblr - I feel more comfortable writing from Pippa's POV as I relate to Hecate too much. However in the future chapters I might try Hecate's POV as well. :)
> 
> Also hope you enjoy this new part.

Pippa awoke the next morning with a humongous headache and mouth as dry as the Sahara desert. She groaned and already cursed in her mind – wine hangovers were always the worst. She should really think of alternatives if she needs to let loose because drinking too much wine was not the best choice. She rolled on her back and groaned again as the bright sunlight from the window made her headache even worse. She rolled on her side, away from the sunlight and buried her face into the pillow. She tried to get some more sleep but it avoided her no matter how hard she tried. It was a clear hint she needed to get her day going...somehow.

She got up from the bed, extremely slowly, as her headache was now skull shattering. She took a step toward the desk and clumsily stepped on the wine bottle on the floor, stumbling and landing almost face first on the table. Pippa swore, quite colorfully, under her breath and gently laughed at the words she used. She didn't manage to get further than her desk and took a seat in the chair right in front of it. She laid her head in her hands and once again asked herself why did she have to drink almost two bottles of wine. Luckily for her, it was Saturday so there was really nothing too important she'd had planned, so she could easily nurse her hangover and feel sorry for herself in her bed. She knew Sirenia wouldn't disturb her unless it was truly important and the students had no reason to bother her either.

After a good 10 minutes of wallowing in her hangover, she decided to at least look somewhat presentable if she did decide to venture out of her rooms and took a normal shower, changed her clothes, combed her hair and put some really light make-up on. Looking in the mirror, she was quite satisfied with what she saw. Her headache had not lessened and she still felt like she needed to lie down. Perhaps venturing out would not be a good idea, she reasoned and lied down on her, now made, bed and sighed.

She thought she could really use a hangover potion right now but she was all out - the last of it used a few months ago, after a rather successful fundraising event for the school. She could try and brew a new batch but it would take her too long, her last attempt ended in creating a sleeping potion instead. Pippa's skills in potion making were not bad but they weren't exactly great either. When it came to the craft, she excelled in chanting and other areas, especially politics and all things diplomacy related. She briefly considered calling for her deputy to help her but, quite honestly, Pippa was a bit embarrassed about her condition. She sighed again. She also tried drinking water but it threatened to come back out and she didn't want to risk another unpleasant round of puking as she had previously before taking a shower.

„Hecate could whip me up a potion swiftly,“ she muttered into her arm that was now draped over her face to block the sunlight out.

Suddenly she went rigid as memories of last night flooded back – her being drunk, stumbling around the room, her taking up her maglet and writing a message and sending it to...

„Hecate!“ she yelled into the empty room and sat up violently causing her headache to get worse.

She jumped up from the bed, but as she did so a wave of nausea hit her and she stumbled over the same wine bottle, she forgot to throw away previously and landed, pretty much, face first on the floor with a loud 'Oof'.

Pippa groaned loudly and pushed herself up and on her feet. She grabbed a hold of the desk, her nausea back but found what she tried to desperately lunge for previously – her maglet. She didn't dare to look if she had any messages, at least not immediately and kept the maglet, screen down, in her hands. Pippa sat back down on the bed as sweat was beginning to gather on her forehead – partially from the awful hangover and partially from being nervous.

She didn't remember what she had written in the message she sent last night but she did remember sending it to Hecate. Pippa was aware of how she got when she overindulged with wine. It didn't happen often but when it did, she always did something...uncharacteristic or bold and more than often it brought trouble and regret.

Pippa braced herself as she turned the maglet around and looked at it in her lap – she had 1 new message from Hecate Hardbroom. She gulped as nerves got the best of her. All kinds of scenarios went through her mind and none of them good. The most ridiculous thought she had was Hecate sending a curse through the maglet, which was preposterous and absurd.

After a few long minutes, Pippa decided she was overreacting.

„Surely, whatever I sent her wasn't that bad,” she muttered under her breath and opened Hecate's message.

_'I would ask you to be more responsible when you send out messages via the maglet and check the recipient before sending them. The message was highly inappropriate and was clearly meant for someone else.'_

Pippa wasn't exactly sure how to react to this message. It didn't seem like Hecate was pissed at her but nor did it seem she was pleased either. The blonde was instantly curious what message did she send her then and was already thinking of an excuse and a reply to Hecate. She opened the message she had sent to the dark haired witch last night and her face visibly paled.

_'I want you to kiss me until I moan and whimper into your mouth. I want your lips on my neck and your hands discovering my most intimate parts. I'm burning because of you, just for you.'_

Pippa's message was definitely meant for Hecate but certainly not like this, not via the maglet nor in Pippa's inebriated state.

She gulped, hangover was forgotten as she thought how was she gonna remedy this. It was true Hecate didn't seem particularly angry or upset and thought Pippa had meant to send it to someone else but that really wasn't what Pippa wanted her friend to think. She also didn't want Hecate to find out about her feelings for her either, at least not so early and not like this.

She types out a message: _'My apologies, Hecate. Whatever force made me send that message, I have no real excuse for it. I would personally blame the wine I drank. All I can ask is your forgiveness.Can you forgive me?'_

It was a half-arsed excuse but it was the best one Pippa had right now. She typed out Hecate's name with a small smile and tapped the maglet three times, sending the message.

Hecate didn't reply immediately so Pippa took this time to go to the kitchens and see if there was any food left from the breakfast she had missed. She quite literally bumped into Sirenia, who before looking around making sure no students were around to spy on their conversation, asked about Pippa's obvious hangover and if she went to bed immediately after Sirenia had left. The blonde headmistress avoided her deputies eyes with panic and it was enough for Sirenia to know something was up.

Naturally, Pippa was not able to lie to her friend and after they had found a more private spot, she spilled the beans. Sirenia started laughing loudly and so hard, tears were streaming down her eyes. Pippa scoffed and muttered that it wasn't funny but her deputy didn't care. It went on for a good 5 minutes until Sirenia managed to pull herself back together but occasional snorts of laughter still erupted from her.

“This is horrible! Stop laughing!“

Pippa didn't find it funny at all. She came so close to ruining what friendship she has with Hecate and all because of some stupid message she sent while drunk off her ass.

“I'm sorry,” Sirenia still snorted, „It's like a page out of some cheesy romance novel,” she could keep her face barely straight. „Drunk texting the love of your life and what a message it was, Pippa! Didn't expect such revelations over a simple text. I'm pretty sure neither did Miss 'I'm strict, impressionable and serious' Hardbroom!”

“Clearly you're of no help, Sirenia!” Pippa almost stomped her foot and turned away from her friend.

„I'm sorry Pippa, I am but...I can't, it's just too much. The excuse you sent is the cherry on the top. It's the lamest excuse I've heard and I'll be surprised if Hecate buys it.”

Pippa stayed silent.

“Oh come on Pip, I'm just teasing. Did she reply to your latest message?”

The blonde woman sighed, turned back to her friend and took a seat on the chair next to her.

„I don't know yet. After I sent the message I went to the kitchens in search of something to eat and then I bumped into you.“ Pippa was fidgeting with her hands on her lap, clearly appearing nervous.

“Well? Summon your maglet and let's see. I'm curious now.”

It amazed Sirenia how Pippa was turned from a confident and driven woman to a scared and confused teenager experiencing her first love in a mere mention of Hecate Hardbroom. She found it quite adorable.

Pippa did as she was told and summoned the maglet. They both saw there was a new message from Hecate and it excited Sirenia, because of her unrelenting curiosity and unnerved Pippa because she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation she herself created. Sirenia nudged her to open the message and Pippa complied.

_'I keep my maglet on my desk in the potions lab most of the times. A student could've seen the message, Pippa. However as no real harm was done, you are forgiven. But I do implore you to control your urges to send out questionable messages in the future.'_

“Ooh, you got chastised, Pip.“ Sirenia snorted once again, the whole situation still funny to her. „You should really control those urges.“ She winked mischievously.

„Oh stop it,” Pippa said but frowned at Hecate's message.

Was Hecate angry? Pippa was beside herself, not sure how to react really. She had never seen her best friend angry, upset and depressed – yes - but angry? Never. She briefly thought about mirroring Hecate but she wasn't exactly sure the other woman would accept the call right now. She decided to keep up with the communication via the maglet as an idea struck her – a precarious one – but an idea nonetheless.

“I'm gonna try something.”

_'I feel really silly and guilty after sending that message so please let me make it up to you, Hiccup. I don't wish for there to be any misunderstandings and strain between us.'_

She used the nickname she had given Hecate in hopes it'll soften the other woman and eagerly waited for a reply. Her deputy didn't say a word, also curious what reply she'll get but took a pile of papers and started going through them in the meanwhile.

They didn't have to wait for a reply too long and once it arrived Pippa read it immediately.

_'There are no misunderstandings nor strain between us, Pipsqueak and you do not need to make it up to me. Accidents happen and I have forgiven you already.'_

Pippa smiled even though Hecate's reply was as neutral as always. The fact that her own nickname was used meant that the strict woman had softened. Nonetheless, Pippa was determined to make it up to her.

_'I insist! I propose a picnic, just the two of us. How about Cackle's Gardens or Pentangle's? Tomorrow at noon? I'll arrange everything, you just have to bring your lovely self.'_

Pippa was aware she flirted a bit in the last message but somehow she was certain Hecate won't notice or realize it. She wished she'd notice though.

Sirenia just smirked from her side and gave her an approving nod. She was glad Pippa finally took the reigns and had asked the prim and proper potions mistress out on a picnic as she had hinted yesterday. Sitting on her thumbs and waiting for Hecate to make a move would probably take another 30 years. Now she only hoped dark witch would accept the offer.

Hecate replied immediately: _'Very well, if you insist. Pentangle's gardens and tomorrow at noon is acceptable.'_

Pippa was beaming at Hecate's reply and her whole body was buzzing with excitement. She has got a date with Hecate Hardbroom or rather a friendly outing with her best friend but she was happier than she has been in a long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions. English is my third language so all the mistakes are my own (no beta-reader).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not quite satisfied with how it came out but it will have to do, for now. Might change it later. Hope you enjoy :)

The new day loomed in faster than Pippa was ready for. She was up very early, earlier than was considered normal and no matter how many times she told herself it was just a picnic between two friends, her nerves thought otherwise. The effects of her feelings for Hecate were truly manifesting strongly today and Pippa hoped, no, wished she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of the darker witch. 

Earlier she had descended to the kitchens only to find her cook, Maria Mudwort, already putting things into a traditional picnic basket. Pippa had planned to make the arrangements herself and yes, that included the cooking, but Maria had beat her to it somehow. Maria was one of the first people to start working at Pentangle's and Pippa had become good friends with her as well, not as close as with Sirenia and Hecate, but close enough. 

After some inquiry, Pippa found out, her lovely deputy Sirenia had told Maria about the date/friendly outing today and had asked her to help with the preparations. Naturally, Maria had agreed to help as she was also quite invested in Pippa finally getting the love she deserves. If helping to cook for the picnic would better the pink headmistresses chances with the elusive and mysterious Miss Hardbroom, Maria was definitely on board. Pippa tried to protest, that she was more than capable of whipping up some food on her own, but Maria was having none of it and told the pink witch to relax and come by later when the basket would be ready and waiting for her. 

Back in her rooms, Pippa contemplated what to wear. Sirenia's idea to wear something with a plunging neckline seemed good but was it appropriate on a simple picnic? Sure, she wanted to impress Hecate but how much was too much? She made a decision and hoped to show a bit more skin wasn't too scandalous. The last thing she ever wanted to do was scare Hecate away. Her excuse for such clothes? It was summer and the weather was quite hot so there was absolutely no reason for her to wear anything too covering. Her summer robes with quite the plunging neckline seemed perfect as it left enough skin covered and to the imagination – and in the naughtier bits of her mind, Pippa hoped, Hecate did imagine. She blushed at the thought and shook her head. 

She glanced at the time and it was only an hour away from noon. 40 minutes later, Pippa had showered, gotten dressed and put some nice, not over the top, make-up on. Becoming more and more excited, she grabbed her broom and almost skipped to the kitchens to get the basket which was stood on the table, ready to go as Maria had promised. She wanted to thank her again but unfortunately, the cheerful cook was nowhere to be found. She grabbed the basket and transferred to the main gate of Pentangle's Academy. Hecate had agreed to meet by the large and ancient oak tree on the edge of the gardens but instead of transferring there, Pippa decided to fly. The distance was not that far, perhaps 5-10 minutes tops, but it was the time she needed to clear her head and calm her heart. 

Once Pippa had arrived at the oak, Hecate was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at the simple pink watch on her arm – 12.05 – and wondered what was keeping her friend. Hecate hated when others were late and certainly was not one to be late herself, unless not by her own doing. Pippa panicked momentarily, thinking Hecate had changed her mind, that she was not coming, that she was pissed off about the message after all. Her mood was dropping but really she was being foolish. Surely Hecate wouldn't just stand her up...right? 

“Pippa...“

She was startled out of her thoughts and squeaked in surprise, dropping the basket as a result. It was all in slow motion for Pippa. The basket was dropping, she was gasping and lunging for it but it slowly settled down on the grass with the help of magic...Hecate's magic. She hadn't felt Hecate transfer behind her or perhaps she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she just didn't notice but she certainly felt her friends magic now – it always felt warm and calming to her, at times too powerful but always in control. 

Pippa swirled around with a beaming smile on her face. Hecate greeted her with the customary 'Well met' but Pippa grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing and warm hug instead. 

“I missed you, Hiccup.“ 

She felt Hecate tense up, her whole body going rigid but after a few seconds, she relaxed and put her arms around Pippa. The hug was short and as they parted a light blush adorned the taller witches cheeks. 

“I am sorry for being late, Pippa. I was delayed by Ada, regarding a school matter.“

Hecate was stood quite rigidly on the spot, her spine stiff but her face told another story. There was an embarrassment and a hint of a shame there and Pippa's heart almost did break again seeing it.

“It's alright, Hecate. I only just arrived myself.“ Pippa said with a warm smile and looked around the garden. “Ah! There!“ she pointed to a more secluded yet open space under a grandiose weeping willow, grabbed the basket and smirked at Hecate. „I'll race you,” and she ran off towards the spot.

Hecate stood there for a moment, a bit dumbfounded, but accepted the challenge. She transferred to the spot Pippa had pointed out and offered her friend, who was still running, a smug smile. When Pippa finally reached her, she dropped the basket gently on the ground and panted half-laughed at Hecate's solution to a 'race'. 

“You cheated!“

„I did no such thing!“ Hecate sounded scandalized by the mere thought of it. „You didn't specify that transferring was not allowed. I also figured it would be much quicker and less physical.” She almost huffed.

“In that case, you won and that grants you a reward.“ 

It was Pippa's turn to give her friend a smug smile but the opportunity to give her beautiful friend a reward was too good to pass.

Hecate was confused. “A reward? There is no need for a reward.“

„Oh but there is,“ Pippa replied in a quieter voice and took a step closer to the austere witch. Hecate's eyes looked surprised at Pippa's sudden closeness and she became rather nervous. Once Pippa was close enough, she leaned closer and kissed Hecate's cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. The look on the dark witches face was priceless – shock, surprise and confusion – and her face flushed as red as a tomato. Hecate's hand moved on her cheek, right to the spot Pippa had kissed and she sent a questioning look toward her.

“That was the reward, a kiss on the cheek,“ Pippa smiled. 

„Th...thank you.“ Hecate's voice sounded uncertain and quiet and Pippa's heart soared at it. She took Hecate's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. She was determined to make this picnic a happy memory for the both of them. 

A couple of minutes later the picnic was laid out. Pippa had started to do it by hand – taking the blanket out and starting to lay it out on the grass – but Hecate had a much better idea. It took her only a few seconds to have everything laid out by magic and all it took was, quite literally, a snap of her long and graceful fingers.

“We're witches, Pippa,” Hecate commented and took a seat on the blanket.

Once again Pippa's smile could not stay locked away as she joined her. But instead of sitting across from the taller woman, she sat down right next to her, as close as was possible and appropriate. From her peripheral vision she noticed Hecate looking at her, then her eyes darting lower, flushing a lovely shade of red and then looking away in a hurry. Pippa was pleased her outfit was finally noticed and the effect it had.

 

Overall the picnic had been a success in Pippa's opinion. After a while, Hecate had loosened up and relaxed quite visibly which made the blonde woman smile warmly. They talked about everything and nothing at all, much like they did back in their childhood days. All this time, Pippa had initiated all types of physical contact with Hecate. A hand on her arm, a gentle shoulder bump, a hand on her thigh, caressing of fingers, a caress of her cheek, setting hair that has escaped from the tight bun behind her ear and so on. She was glad Hecate didn't shy away from the contact and even occasionally reciprocated but mildly. 

Pippa reminisced about a time in Amulet's when she and Hecate had weekly picnics when the weather allowed it. Of course, they were almost always initiated by Pippa but Hecate had never really protested, always there when asked. The picnics always did give them both a few hours of escape from the school life and especially Hecate's bullies. 

Pippa thought back on those times and frowned. Hecate had been mocked and bullied about the way she dressed and the fact that she was always silent and never took part of any social interactions nor events, save for the ones Pippa begged her to attend. Words like 'degenerate', 'freak', 'creep' and even 'dirty dyke' had been used and while Hecate seemed to brush them off and kept a straight face, they always angered Pippa. There had been many times where she had stood up and protected her friend and gotten some of those nasty words, especially the 'dyke' one back at herself as well – but only occasionally. 

Whatever they decided to call Hecate, for Pippa, she was always the kindest, most beautiful and soft-spoken witch she had met. She had adored everything about her, even the coldness, her stiffness, and the simple fact that she was not like everybody else. Pippa had only later realized what she felt for Hecate was not just friendship but something much deeper, much purer. It was only when Hecate had broken off their friendship 30 or more years ago, Pippa realized she was in love with her, always has been. 

Looking now at Hecate, who had her eyes closed and was taking in the Sun as it warmed her skin, Pippa's heart ached. It ached for the lost time and for the things she couldn't have. It would be so easy to reach out or to lean closer, so easy to kiss Hecate's neck and jawline, her lips. But she couldn't. Instead, she smiled, as she always did, hiding her yearning, the want and commented on the wonderful weather. She was also glad Hecate hadn't brought up the 'message incident', as she had started calling it in her mind. She was pretty embarrassed about it still. 

“It's getting late.“

This caught Hecate's attention and she looked at Pippa. The blonde was bathed in the light of the evening Sun and looked like an ethereal Goddess to her. Her breath caught in her throat at how beautiful she looked. She swallowed nervously, hoping Pippa didn't notice her flushed, cheeks.

“Is it?“

The pink-clad witch nodded, a warm smile adorning her features. Sadness suddenly appeared on her face as she looked past Hecate and onto the horizon.

„I don't want this day to end, Hiccup. I wish we could spend more time together like this, just the two us. I've missed it.”

“As have I. Today was...what I needed. Time away, if only for a few hours, from my duties. I am not proud to admit it.“ She took Pippa's hand in her own and caressed it gently, perhaps absent-mindedly. Pippa felt a shiver go down her back. She swallowed nervously. 

“Things have been stressful lately and I have been unable to rest. Sleep often escapes me, more often than usual and by the morning I am more tired and more stressed. But this helped Pipsqueak. Your presence has always helped.“ Hecate blushed quite profusely after admitting that and lowered her eyes.

The blonde witch took one of Hecate's hands and raised it to her lips, kissing her knuckles gently. 

“As does yours, Hiccup. You are and always will be my best friend.“ 

She felt Hecate's grip on her hand tighten and was rewarded by a half smile.

Once again Pippa thought how easy it would be to lean over and capture Hecate's lips, to show her exactly how much her presence meant for her. To show her how much she loved her, but once again she pushed those thoughts and those desires, she so desperately wanted aside, and stood up, pulling Hecate with her.  
It was getting late, the Sun almost set and while neither of them really wanted the day to end nor part from each others company, it was inevitable. There would be other chances to meet up – a game of chess and tea at Cackles or the occasional stroll on the grounds of Pentangles. Of course, there were always the late night mirror calls, mostly initiated by Pippa but she was happy that Hecate had called on a few times as well. She cherished those little moments between them and even it never became anything more than just friendship, Pippa was content. To have Hecate back in her life, was really all she could ask for at this point. But hope remained in her fragile heart, hope for something more.  
Hecate had magicked the picnic basket back together and Pippa accepted it from her hands with a bright and warm smile.

“I had a wonderful time,“ she confessed. „We should do it again soon.“

„That sounds...agreeable.“ the dark witch fidgeted uncomfortably, a small blush on her cheeks.  
Pippa adored her friends' nervousness and especially her choice of words, letting out a small squeak of joy. Hecate always made her happy.

They said their goodbye's and were both on their way. Hecate had transferred away and Pippa was certain, straight back to Cackles. While long distance transferring was dangerous in most cases, for Hecate and her power and control, it was a piece of cake. Pippa decided to fly back on her broom instead. Her heart did somersaults as she reviewed the day in her mind and she was very hopeful of the things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, suggestions etc. Be kind :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa feels guilty and an invitation to dinner happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure where this chapter went but thought it funny for Pippa to feel a bit insecure and guilty over a silly thing.

Pippa let out a low, almost strangled, moan as cool lips descended on her neck and gently sucked the heated skin there. Long fingers were slowly moving on her skin, from her hips and waist to her breasts and she realized, she was naked, not even wearing her undergarments. The owner of those magical fingers was, painfully obviously, fully dressed. Pippa shifted underneath, trying to get closer to the woman on top, but the latter moved away, denying her the satisfaction and pleasure. Cool lips re-descended on her skin after a while, moving from her neck to her chest, taking a hard and sensitive nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. Pippa whimpered at the feeling, needing more, wanting more. In her haze, she glanced down, seeing only long thick ebony hair laid out. She gulped, swallowing hard, barely able to breathe. 'Hecate', she thought. She moved her own hands on Hecate's back, sliding them up and down on her trademark black dress as a thigh moved between her legs, adding much wanted and desired pressure. She tried to grind against it but, once again, her need was denied. Hecate moved back up and with her cool lips kissed a trail up Pippa's neck until reaching the ear. 

„Tell me what do you need,“ Hecate whispered into the ear.

„Hecate....” Pippa was overwhelmed and pleased at the sound of her most beloveds gentle and sultry voice.

“Yes, my love,” Hecate whispered again but moved so she was now looking Pippa straight in the eyes. “Tell me.” 

More pressure was added where Pippa needed it most but not quite enough to send her over. Hecate was teasing, it was sweet torture for the blonde witch.

“I.....please...,” she almost begged, her grip tightening on Hecate's back, pulling her closer and tighter against her body. She slid her leg from Hecate's calf, up her thigh, trying to get more friction, hinting to her lover what she wanted, what she so desperately needed but the dark-haired woman wasn't moving. Pippa was becoming frustrated.  
Hecate kissed her cheek, her nose, her jaw and smiled. Pippa whimpered the sensation of Hecate's lips against her skin too much.

“You have to tell me, Pippa. You're in control.”

She wanted everything but was too distracted to voice her needs immediately. Hecate sucked on her neck, licking the spot sensually. Pippa moaned, her nails digging into her lover's back. She was certain she left marks even through the thick dress but didn't care.

“Kiss me,“ she gasped against Hecate's hair, “touch me, please don't tease!“

Before Pippa could plead more both of her demands were granted. Hecate kissed her as Pippa had never been kissed before. It was long, deep, languid, hot, passionate, wet and slow and oh so slow. The blonde woman couldn't think straight anymore, she was not capable of any coherent thought. She squirmed under her lover, needing more contact, more pressure....more of everything. It annoyed her that Hecate was still dressed and somehow, in the midst of all the kissing, she managed to magic her lovers dress and undergarments off. She felt Hecate smirk against her lips and was pleasantly surprised when she moved and pushed her thigh between her legs. The pressure was added where she yearned it and Pippa rewarded her with a low moan and nails scratching down her back. Panting, as the kiss was broken and Hecate moved from her lips to her neck, Pippa couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Hecate's hand and guided it from her waist to where she needed it – between her legs and against the quite evident wetness and heat.

“Touch me. Now!“ she demanded from her midnight haired lover. 

She felt Hecate test the waters with her fingers and without much warning slowly slid one of the long and slim digits inside. Pippa wrapped her legs around Hecate's hips, needing more, wanting it deeper. When Hecate added a second finger and let her thumb work on her bundle of nerves, Pippa awoke with a low guttural moan, only to realize it had only been a dream – a steamy and erotic dream – but a dream nonetheless. 

She let out a frustrated growl mixed with a huff. Her body was burning, screaming for release, the dream certainly had its effect but Pippa dug her nails into the covers and refused to do anything about it. She couldn't, not like this. She felt frustrated, disappointed and ashamed. Frustrated for feeling the unmistakable arousal and want, disappointed because it had been only a dream and ashamed for thinking and dreaming of Hecate in such a scenery. She had no right, she reasoned in her mind, no claim over Hecate, so dreaming of her, thinking of her in such a way was truly unforgivable of her. But the need was still there, the pulsing, demanding to be soothed, to be released but she couldn't. She refused to but her hand still crept from the covers down her body, over her breasts, stomach, so close to the heat. Her finger was almost between the soaked and sticky folds and she shamefully thought, that Hecate would never know. How could she? Surely with all her powerful magic, she couldn't read minds.

She removed her hand from the heat as if it was burned and shook her head. She wouldn't be able to look Hecate in the eyes, at least for some time, and knowing her dark-haired friend, she'd become suspicious and certainly would ask about it. Knowing herself, she'd probably spill all her feelings and embarrassing details of the dreams. It could and probably would ruin the friendship they've salvaged.  
Finding her will and conjuring up some strength, she got up from the bed and decided to take a long and preferably, rather cold shower instead. She banished all thoughts about her elusive friend for now and would entertain them once she's found her equilibrium again.   
  
Pippa was seated at her usual spot at breakfast and it didn't go unnoticed by her very perceptive deputy head, that she looked...uncomfortable. Yes, that would be the word Sirenia would use. Her pink loving friend also had a nice blush adorning her usually a bit paler cheeks and she was avoiding eye-contact with almost everyone, save for the students that passed by with happy smiles. 

Sirenia wondered what had happened? Did Pippa finally get the strict Hecate Hardbroom into her bed and this is the aftermath of it? Did Pippa confess her age-old feelings or was it the other way around? The latter was a bit too hard to believe but something was certainly up and she was determined to find out. 

Pippa was very aware Sirenia was looking at her with a questioning look and she knew her morning embarrassment was written on her face. At least she assumed it was. She swallowed uncomfortably, as the activities in the dream returned to her, making the blush on her cheeks even deeper red. Did she have the strength to dodge the need that shot to her core only by a mere thought about Hecate? Was she even able to stand in front of her secret love without jumping her bones? Was she able to keep her own hands away from herself, to not embarrass herself even more? She needed a solution - the sooner the better. 

She wanted to avoid Sirenia and transferred to her office after breakfast, thinking she was quite clever but once she materialized, her friend was already there, sitting in her chair smirking.

“I'm not that easy to avoid,” she simply stated and got up from the chair. 

Pippa sighed. She loved Sirenia, she was a great friend, someone she could always depend on, someone that rarely let her down but in this instance...she didn't need her help. Or so she thought.

"I wasn't avoiding you...I just wanted to get to work as soon as possible. Lots to do today." 

It was a crap excuse, Pippa realized but hoped it would fly. It obviously didn't as Sirenia knew her doughnut loving friend too well. 

"Sure, Pippa. Come on, I know somethings up. The way you acted at breakfast, avoiding eye contact, fidgeting and blushing like a teenager in heat...“

„I did not blush like a horny teenager!“ Pippa retorted but knew the description her deputy so lovingly gave, was in fact, correct. 

“Oh you so did, no point in denying it.” 

Sirenia got up and put her arm around Pippa's shoulder and laughed heartily. The pink witch pouted in embarrassment. Her friend didn't push her to spill the beans, except for the occasional squeeze of the shoulder and Pippa understood, that in this rather uncomfortable situation and in this whole ordeal, Sirenia was her biggest ally and support. 

“I had a dream about Hecate.”

“Oh? Oh! Was it a dirty dream,” Sirenia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Pippa blushed furiously and stepped away from her friend, hiding her face. 

The deputy headmistress laughed gently. “It's hardly uncommon to have dirty dreams about the people we fancy. I'm no stranger to having such dreams and surely you're not as well. Why are you so fidgety over a such a thing?” 

“That's just it! When it comes to Hecate, I've never had...such dreams about her. Sure I've dreamt of us being together as a couple, had daydreams about kissing and other things but never such a graphic display of intimate activities.”

Sirenia was confused. “Are you saying you're not attracted to her sexually? Only emotionally? Is that why the dream derailed you?”

“No, that's not what I mean.” Pippa sighed, it was gonna be a bit strange and difficult to explain. “Trust me when I say, when it comes to Hecate Hardbroom, I've never wanted anyone more – body, soul, and mind.”

“Then what's the big deal about the dream you had?”

“You have to understand. I've loved her for over 30 years, probably from the first day I laid eyes on her. But our ways parted too soon. I never reached that part of my feelings back then, the part where I dared to imagine more than just kissing and hand holding. As years passed I did think about her and I never forgot her, never stopped loving her. It probably sounds stupid but these feelings, this love, it was in a safe place in my heart and I cherished it, it was something that warmed me and brought  joy. But I never once dared to think further. I felt...no I feel like I have no right to think like that. I feel guilty, Sirenia, for imagining her in such a state. She's not mine and thus I feel like I am not allowed to think such thoughts.”

Sirenia did understand. While it was a bit silly to feel guilty over a simple sex dream, she understood where Pippa was coming from. Hecate was a safe place for her, especially after the previous disaster of a relationship she'd had. But things couldn't stay like that.

“Oh Pippa,“ she said and stepped in front of her, taking her hands and gently rubbing them. „I do understand but I also know it's only natural to feel that way or imagine such things. You are in love, have been for a long time. You were apart for such a long time and now that you're talking again, her proximity and everything else brings out the need in you. A need for more than just hand-holding and kissing. You're awakening to the great things that such love should bring. You shouldn't feel guilty about it. If she feels the same way about you, and I'm quite certain she does, there's nothing to feel ashamed or guilty about.”

“You're right, I guess.” Pippa moved away and took a seat in her chair behind her desk. She still felt a bit uncomfortable but her friend made sense. To feel guilty about a rather pleasant dream was quite stupid. She blushed as she thought about the dream briefly. 

„Now stop overdramatizing things and do something about it. I don't know Hecate as well as you do, but something tells me she will never make the first move.” The headmistress nodded in agreement. „Well, then it's up to you to get her,” Sirenia winked. Pippa rolled her eyes.

„It's not gonna be easy. The picnic alone was a bit tense. I guess I have to think of something more romantic but not too obvious.”

“Hmm...my experiences with seducing women aren't worth mentioning but how about something simple like a dinner? I'm sure even the formidable Miss Hardbroom eats.”

Pippa considered the idea for a moment. She had to admit, inviting Hecate out to dinner was not a bad idea nor something overly scandalous. She went through all the restaurants she knew in her mind and there were a few that would suit well. But how was she gonna suggest it? The picnic was a few weeks ago and they'd mirrored a few times after that, work keeping them busy. Pippa had to admit she was missing Hecate and for days now, had been thinking of an excuse to meet up. Hecate was not someone who expressed emotions openly but if Sirenia was right about her having the same feelings, then surely a simple invitation of dinner and conversation was something she'd accept.

“It's not a bad idea. It would be private, I'd make sure of it and I could test the waters more. Thank you for the idea,” Pippa smiled warmly at her deputy. 

„No problem. Now I gotta go and get actual work done, so I'll see you later.” On her way out of Pippa's office, she managed to say, with a mischievous smirk, to wear something sexy and revealing to the date. She slammed the door shut before Pippa could react. 

Pippa was once again left alone and before deciding on how to ask Hecate out, decided to get some paperwork done. Luck was not on her side as a few hours later, her mind was filled with Hecate Hardbroom. Looking at the clock, finding the time appropriate, she decided to pour herself a glass of much-needed wine. To unwind, Pippa reasoned in her flushed state. Two glasses of wine later and third still full, she started to think on how to pass on the dinner invitation without making her oldest friend run.

Mirroring her right now would be out of the question as she would probably be in the middle of teaching a class or something similarly important. Sending a message through the maglet, while a great idea, almost ended up in a disaster previously. Writing a letter the old-fashioned way would take too long and showing up at Cackle's attacking Hecate head-on, was even worse. 

“Maglet it is then,“ she said to no one and grabbed the item from atop the desk. She activated the screen, thought for a moment and typed.

  
_'Hecate,_

_ It's been two whole weeks the last time we met up and I'm missing our time together. I know work is keeping us both busy, so even our weekly chess games have not been possible but mirroring just doesn't seem enough for me. I miss my best friend. I propose a nice dinner at a restaurant, this Saturday?  
Please say yes. ;) _

_ Always yours, _

_ Pippa.' _

  
Pippa hoped her lame attempt at flirting doesn't ruin it and that Hecate will say yes. The Goddess smiles at her, as Hecate's reply arrives only a few minutes later.

_ 'Well met, Pippa. _

_ I am in agreement that our inability to meet up properly has taken some toll on my weekly routine. I have become quite accustomed to our chess games and the incentive debating on modern versus traditional magic. I miss our time together as well. I am also not opposed to a dinner. It has been quite a while since the last time I went out to enjoy a meal. I accept your proposal. Please send me the necessary information and I will be present.  _

_ Hecate' _

Pippa's heart soared at Hecate's quite proper reply and she chuckled at the way she decided to word it. It was very...Hecate. She was also glad her attempt at flirting went unnoticed by her friend or perhaps she chose to just ignore it. 

_ 'I am so happy you've accepted! You made me smile. <3 <3 I do have a restaurant in mind where we would have the much-needed privacy and the food is simply to die for. I'm sure you'll love the place, it's called “The Silent Cauldron”. Is 7 PM in front of the restaurant an agreeable time? _

_ Pippa ;)' _

Little did Hecate know, Pippa knew the owner of the Silent Cauldron quite well and she wasn't lying – they would get the privacy and the food was indeed exquisite.

  
_'I have heard of the place and know where it is located. I believe Miss Drill visited it quite recently and gave it a riveting review. 7 PM is very agreeable._

_ Hecate' _

Pippa was buzzing with excitement. She couldn't believe it – a dinner date with Hecate and at her favorite restaurants of all places. If she were honest, she was sure Hecate was gonna say no. She knew her taller friend wasn't a fan of public places and preferred the privacy of her rooms or Cackle's Castle in general but it warmed her to her core, that she had agreed to come. 

_  
'It's a date then. See you then.  _

_ Pippa' _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, feedback etc. Greatly appreciated ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa makes the preparations for the looming dinner/date :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter installment this time but I do hope you enjoy!

Pippa felt like the luckiest woman on the planet Earth. The dinner hadn't even happened yet but she felt like she had already won the jackpot. Of course, she wasn't delusional. She understood that Hecate and she were not a couple, they were just friends but she had a feeling, almost like a second sense, that they will end up as more than that. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on her part, a false hope but she didn't think Sirenia was lying about what Hecate was seemingly feeling.   
This all excited her, gave her energy, a will to try harder, to push further...to hope for a happy ending. She wanted a happy ending for herself and for Hecate as well. She hadn't fully followed Hecate's life after their ways had parted but hearing the rumor that she had been a student of Broomhead gave her enough to go on. Hecate's life after Amulet's wasn't an easy one if one was to believe rumors about Broomhead. She made a mental note to try and ask her friend about it someday. 

Of course in the darker parts of her mind, Pippa worried she'd do something wrong, push Hecate too far, flirt too much, say too much at the wrong time. The ever evident worry was always in the back of her mind. The fear that Hecate would not want her the same way she wanted Hecate, that she'd leave and they'd never speak again. The fear of Hecate leaving was the biggest Pippa had but recently it was well balanced with the love she felt for her. Sirenia had been right...when it came to her taller friend if she truly was feeling the same way, she'd never make the first move and if Pippa herself did nothing as well, they'd forever be standing at arm's length. Forever the awkward friends, wanting to be more but never reaching out to claim it. It was something Pippa couldn't accept, not anymore. 30 or more years was long enough and she wasn't ready to wait for 30 more.

She had told her deputy about the dinner and that Hecate had accepted. It earned her a pat on her back and the most cliché lines 'Go tiger' and 'Get your woman' from her. Pippa had to roll her eyes in the most dramatic way she could muster, which earned her a hearty laughter from her deputy. 

So here she was, in front of her large mirror, making a mirror call to her old friend and the owner of “The Silent Cauldron” Astor Ashgrove. Once again, luck is on her side, as the mirror call is answered almost immediately and a smiling face of her old friend is looking back. 

The wizard could be called handsome if Pippa's opinion was asked. He was tall, had long dark hair he kept in a neat ponytail and dark brown, almost black eyes that could mesmerize anyone not paying attention. He was well groomed, well dressed and a kind smile adorned his lovely features. He almost looked like a male version of Hecate, Pippa mused to herself. Only his skin was darker and hair quite shorter. 

“Well spank me twice and call me Lucy! Pippa Pentangle! It's been a while...” he let the last part hang between them. 2 years was more than a while but he couldn't really blame Pippa.

“It has indeed, Astor and I really have no excuse for it.“ Pippa felt quite guilty for not keeping an active contact with Astor and it wasn't even his fault. Her last breakup didn't end well and “The Silent Cauldron” brought back unpleasant memories for her for quite some time. 

„You don't need to apologize, I understand,” he winked. „To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?”

“I didn't plan on reviving our friendship like this but I am in need of a favor.” Pippa fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. “I think you'll love it once I tell you but if you're not up for it....I'll understand.”

“You know you did me a favor a long time ago, Pippa. I owe you more than just one in return, so I'm definitely up for it.” He was surprised by Pippa reaching out after 2 years. He had tried to connect with her in the past but her last breakup was quite the horror story and she pushed away anyone trying to help. He stopped eventually, waiting for her to reach out first.

„So what sort of favor do you need? You have my undivided attention.”

“I am planning a dinner with someone very special this Saturday and I need to reserve one of the private dining rooms of your fine restaurant. Privacy is the keyword here.“ 

She doubted greatly Hecate would feel comfortable in a restaurant, always full of people, with her as her dinner companion. She was a very private person in her childhood and it hadn't changed in her adulthood. Besides, if Pippa planned to flirt with her and woo her, or at least try, even she needed the private setting for it. While she wasn't hiding her sexuality and it wasn't a secret, not really, she didn't want everyone to witness her attempts of seducing her friend.

“Oh? A very special someone? Who might it be?“ Astor was very intrigued suddenly. Pippa Pentangle didn't fall in love easily and calling someone 'very special' was a clear hint she had moved on and found someone who caught her attention, if not her heart. 

Pippa smiled knowingly. She knew Astor would be interested and he would be even more invested, once she tells him who the special person is.

“Yes, very special. My dinner companion will be Hecate Hardbroom.” She smirked at her friend, pleased by the look on his face – surprise mixed with admiration and worship. 

“The Hecate Hardbroom? Most skilled potions mistress of the last few centuries? The author of 'Potions simplified', 'Mastering potions with minimal ingredients' and her latest 'Potions – the key to mastering the craft'? The potions mistress of Cackle's Academy? The most private and mysterious witch of current century?”

„Yes, the one and only,“ Pippa laughed. Astor had been Hecate's fan for a long time, long before she had reconciled her friendship with her and it amused her to no end how a grown man was reduced to a flustering fanboy in mere seconds.

“You're planning a dinner with her in a very private setting. Do I sense a hint of romance?” 

“Your sense is not wrong but we're not at that point yet.” Pippa blushed. The idea of Hecate as hers, to kiss, to hold and more, was something she wanted more than anything else in her life. „I've known her for a long time, ever since we were 11 years old.” She smiled warmly at the memories that came rushing back. 

Astor smiled at Pippa's longing look. He was actually happy for her. Happy that she seemed to have found someone who might be good for her. Her last relationship was pretty much a nightmare in the end and he was worried she would not bounce back from it. It seems he was wrong and made a mental note about asking her about her current fascination sometime in the future. 

“I am at your command. You will have a reservation and privacy. After all, that's what 'The Silent Cauldron' is most known for...and its food, we can't forget the food.“

“We certainly can't,” they both laughed at that.

They set up the evening effortlessly - Pippa telling him all she was planning and he was eager and ready to help. Pippa might've promised him a few minutes with Hecate, perhaps he'll get lucky and she'll sign his copies of the books she wrote. Pippa was quite strict in making sure Astor wouldn't expect much from her friend. 'I can't guarantee she'll do any of those things but you can try' was all she said. It was enough for Astor as his dream to meet Hecate face to face, was becoming true. He had attended the few conventions where Hecate had spoken but he never had the chance to meet her, so he was very excited for Saturday. 

Pippa was positively glowing after she spoke to Astor. Everything was set up just the way she wanted and she hoped Hecate would enjoy herself. Pippa wasn't gonna plan on just throwing herself at the taller witch, which was much more preferable by her but opted instead for a slow and careful approach. She wasn't entirely positive Hecate felt about her the same way and hoped to get a clearer indication of her dark-haired friends' feelings during the dinner. It felt almost like a hunt for a skittish deer but much more sophisticated. Pippa the hunter and Hecate the ever-skittish prey. She laughed at that thought. 

The last thing she had to fret over was clothing. What was she gonna wear? Pink was the obvious color choice for her but should she wear her usual robes? A dress? A skirt and a blouse? A pink potato sack? She certainly wanted to impress and perhaps even show some skin but how much was too much? This is where she needed her deputy's help once again. It amazed Pippa how a simple dinner could reduce her ability to make choices and decisions into nothing. Nevertheless, she sent a maglet message to Sirenia, letting her know the dinner plans were set and that she needed her advice in making the right choice in clothing. She got a reply back immediately with a 'High pent for dinner plans and I'll stop by your rooms later tonight and help choose'. 

While Saturday approached too slowly for Pippa's liking, the 7 PM of the said day approached too fast. The blonde witch was a nervous wreck once she touched down close to the restaurant. She didn't want to set down right in front of it, afraid Hecate would be there and she certainly needed to pull herself together, her emotions all over the place and magic crackling. She was pacing nervously, away from prying eyes, behind a corner with a mantra 'It's just a simple dinner, calm down. It's gonna go well, calm yourself.'   
Hecate would notice her nervousness immediately, if not by the look on her face or body language but from the way her magic would not settle, no matter how hard she tried. Oh, how she wished she'd had a glass of wine to settle the nerves. 

After a few minutes of silly fretting, Pippa felt she was ready to face her best friend, the love of her life and hoped, no prayed to the Goddess, for a lovely and successful evening. She rounded the corner as confidently as she could manage, her trademark smiled gracing her features.

She walked toward the restaurant, holding her broom to her side with a vice grip. To her consolation, Hecate had not arrived yet, which gave her more time to collect herself but she couldn't shake off the small disappointment she was feeling. She glanced at the time and it was 7:05 PM and her friends' tardiness was a surprise. Hecate always prided herself on punctuality, never late to anything, unless by someone else's doing. But Pippa wasn't worried and she would wait for her. She would wait for her for as long as was necessary. 

“Well met, Pippa.“ The quiet yet authoritative voice from behind her brings a smile to her face and the nervousness, she thought had left her, returned tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fated dinner/date will happen in next part :)
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc are most welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner and Pippa makes her move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be 1-2 chapters more and I think this simple fic will be done.   
> Hope you enjoy.

“Hecate,” Pippa put up a confident front and stepped closer to her timid friend.   
Instead of a customary 'Well met' she pulled Hecate into a hug, sensing her friend stiffen for a moment before relaxing against her. They parted after a few moments, much to Pippa's disappointment but she put on a bright smile nonetheless, to hide her overflowing emotions.  
Hecate was hiding her eyes from Pippa's searching ones and offered a small but shy smile.

“I'm sorry for being late. Ada needed to discuss school matters and it took longer than at first anticipated. I transferred most of the way here as fast as was possible for me.” 

“It's quite alright, Hiccup. I wasn't waiting long, only a few minutes. There is absolutely nothing to apologize for.”   
Pippa took Hecate's hand into her own, almost by instinct, and pulled her gently towards the entrance of 'The Silent Cauldron'. “Come, let us enjoy a lovely dinner.”

They entered the restaurant and Hecate was immediately hit with a sort of vintage vibe from the place. Pippa noticed the look of surprise and approval on Hecate's face and was pleased with the start of the night already. The restaurant had a pretty vintage exterior in dark tones. Mahogany, brown, black – most of Hecate's favorite colors were represented. Pippa picked this place for many reasons, her main being Hecate's comfort. She knew to reserve a table at some more modern restaurant which had too many flashing colors, loud music, and very little privacy was not an option. But this was perfect and she offered Hecate a bright smile before turning to the woman at the reception desk. 

Pippa was about to ask about her reservation when a man rounded a corner, startling Hecate. Pippa, however, lit up like a Christmas tree after seeing who it was.

“Astor,“ the blonde said and pulled the man into a warm hug.

„Pippa,“ he said and pulled away. „You're the most gorgeous witch to ever grace this restaurant. If it were possible, I'd fall in love.”

Pippa laughed, slapping his arm playfully. 

„I bet you say that to all the girls you meet.“

„Never! I have eyes only for you.“

From the corner of her eye, Pippa could be mistaken, but did she witness jealousy in Hecate's eyes? The taller witch did give off a strange aura which started the moment Astor had appeared. Was Hecate jealous of Astor? Things were gonna be interesting if that were true.

“Astor,“ she finally said and turned toward her austere friend, standing rather stiffly by the door, „I want you to meet, my oldest friend, Hecate Hardbroom.“  
A momentary pain shot through Pippa's heart as she had wanted so much to say her girlfriend or her love but caught herself in time and said the oldest friend. It was true, wasn't it? Hecate was her oldest friend, nothing more.  
Astor took a step forward and greeted Hecate with the highest respect. The 'Well met' was as graceful and the bow as low as he could possibly manage and was deemed respectful. 

“It's such an honor to meet you, Miss Hardbroom. I am a great admirer of your work.”

Hecate reciprocated the greeting but of course, she remained as stoic as was possible, offering the gushing man a small smile and an almost forced 'Thank you'.

“I have read all your books and other publications. Astounding work! I wish I had those books when I went to school. Potions class would've been much easier.” He laughed at his own small joke.

The dark-haired witch nodded in approval unsure on how to reply. It wasn't often she met other witches or wizards who admired her work. She certainly didn't write those books to gain fame but it was...nice...to receive such positive feedback. 

Pippa noticed Hecate's discomfort and took a step between them. She offered a warm smile to Hecate.

“Ah Astor, how about I take a picture of you two? Something to remember and cherish. Hecate, you won't mind?” 

She had her cell phone, a necessary thing due to children from ordinary families studying at her school. It was easier to keep in contact with their parents that way. But these days, almost every person in the witching world owned one. She even suspected Hecate had one but was certain the darker witch would never admit to it.

„I don't mind,” Hecate simply said and stepped next to Astor, ready for a photo. 

The man beside her was literally beaming with excitement and scooted closer to Hecate, their shoulders touching. Hecate's first instinct was to shy away from the contact but she kept still.

“Smile!“

After the photo had been taken and Pippa had sent it to Astor, they were both shown the way to the dining room that was reserved just for them. Pippa let Hecate enter first and before following her, thanked Astor, once again, for the favor. 

„Let me know when you're ready to order,” and with that, he gently shut the door leaving the two witches alone.

The room was very simple – it had one table that could seat four people but it was set for two this time. The setting was the same as the rest of the restaurant. The tones dark, the style vintage and romantic. A candle was lit on the table and the light was set quite low. The romantic tone of the room didn't go unnoticed by Hecate but she chose to not comment on it. The blonde witch also noticed there was quite a large empty area on the right side of the table. 'Perfect for dancing' she thought.

Hecate took off her cloak, revealing her chosen attire for the evening and Pippa was both surprised and baffled. Instead of her usual black dress, Hecate had chosen to wear something simpler. She was wearing a silk blouse and a pencil skirt, both black, of course. The blonde gulped when she noticed the two top buttons of the shirt were open, showing her quite a lot of her cleavage. The pale skin and the minimal sight of her dark bra were enough to throw Pippa off her game. She also noticed Hecate's makeup for the evening - more eyeliner, than she usually wore and delicious looking red lipstick. She tried to breathe normally but one look at her friend and all she wanted was to kiss her, to slam her against the wall and claim her. She averted her eyes in panic and looked toward the table. Was Hecate doing it on purpose? Pippa couldn't comprehend how something as simple as a blouse and a skirt looked so incredibly sexy on Hecate Hardbroom. How everything looked breathtaking on her. She fought hard to keep her breathing under control but the blush that rose to her cheeks almost gave her feelings away.

“Pippa? Are you not feeling well? You look a bit flushed,“ Hecate commented. Concern was evident in her voice.

“Not to worry, Hiccup,“ the blonde replied with the most steady voice she could muster. „Just feeling a bit hot. Let me take my coat off.“

She removed her coat and heard Hecate gasp. She hung the coat on the clothes rack and turned around, facing her friend who was equally flushed. She noticed the gulp her friend took and was pleased the effect her dress had. Earlier that day, Pippa had asked for her deputy's help in choosing the appropriate clothing. She wanted to impress Hecate but not scare her away. After going through her whole wardrobe, and it was a huge wardrobe, Sirenia had talked her into wearing the dress she had on now. The dress was pink and very figure hugging. It brought out Pippa's best features – derrière, hips, waist, and bosom. It was knee length and had a very low cut cleavage. It truly left very little to the imagination.

“Do you like it?“ Pippa twirled around, showing the dress fully to Hecate. Pippa was doing things on purpose, trying to pull out reactions from her, usually, stoic and unmovable friend. Hecate nodded slowly, her blush intensifying.

“You look...,“ the taller woman struggled with words, coughing for a moment, trying to regain her balance. „You look beautiful in it.“ 

Pippa smiled.

„Thank you, Hecate.“ She kissed her cheek gently. „You look very dashing, dare I even say, sublime, in that skirt and blouse yourself.“

Hecate was tongue tied, blushing and managed a small nod instead. 

Adding more sway to her hips as Pippa walked to the table she gestured for Hecate to take a seat opposite of her. After being seated, she handed her friend the menu, commenting once again how good the food here was. While Hecate was going through the menu, Pippa dared to sneak a look at her. Her friends blush had almost disappeared, to Pippa's disappointment but she was certain she could easily bring it back to her cheeks. 

10 minutes later, they had given their orders and the drinks were already on their table. They both chose wine as the evening drink. While waiting for the food, they settled for small talk, asking about their work and other activities.   
Pippa told Hecate about the upcoming plans for Pentangle's Academy and all the balls and partied she had planned. Her school was doing very well, considering the trouble she had to go through to get it up and running in the first place. There were still people in the community who were opposed to the modern school but she had more supporters than haters by now. Overall she was happy how it had turned out. 

Hecate told her about the fourth book she was writing but she was still in the research part of the creation. The topic of Mildred Hubble was also raised, by Pippa, but to her surprise, Hecate seemed pleased. Apparently, she had offered Mildred some tutoring after classes, to help her ease into the witching world more simply. It surprised Pippa as previously Hecate had been quite reluctant to aid the child more than was necessary. Seems she's had a change of heart. Pippa didn't push further on the topic but she was very proud of her friend.

They settled into a comfortable silence after a while. The energy of the room was changing. Pippa smiled at Hecate and took a sip from her wine. She winked at her friend and was pleased with the blush that immediately appeared on Hecate's cheeks. She dared to think Sirenia was right about Hecate's  
feelings. She needed to know.

“Hecate, there's something I wanted...,” she started but was interrupted by their waitress for the evening who had arrived with their food. After the food was set down and the waitress had left, Hecate asked for Pippa to continue.

„Ah I forgot what I wanted to say,“ the blonde said, losing her courage momentarily. „It'll come back to me, I'm sure. Let's enjoy the food. Looks delicious!”

While they ate, they continued to talk about general things, falling back into the comfortable atmosphere. Pippa had already consumed too much wine for her own comfort and felt the effects of it. The food was finished after a while and Hecate had agreed the quality was far better than she had experienced before in other restaurants she had visited in the past. 

The wine bottle was on Pippa's side on the table and instead of asking for Pippa to hand it to her, Hecate decided to reach for it herself, thus half sitting, half standing to reach for it, giving the blonde a very open view of her cleavage.  
That very moment, Pippa emptied her fourth glass of wine, swallowed the liquid nervously and decided to make her move.

“Dance with me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter - confessions and actions happen. Is it a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sharing your feedback with me. This will be the last part of it. Not sure if i'll write more but remains to be seen. Ty all for commented :)

“What?” Hecate was taken back by the request, becoming nervous immediately. “Pippa...I don't...I mean I don't know how to dance...” she tried to offer an excuse. She wasn't certain she could survive with Pippa's body so close to her own.

“Nonsense, Hiccup! We both know you're a great dancer. You were the best dancer back in our school days. I doubt you've dropped the skill since.” She got up from her seat and took the small step closer to Hecate. A small blush was covering her cheeks, partially thanks to the wine. „Come on, just this once, there's only us here, the music is nice. Please?”

She extended her hand towards Hecate and offered a warm smile. She was being brave for both of them, her heart was beating fast in anticipation, but she needed to know...if Hecate reciprocated her feelings. She saw a look of determination flash through Hecate's eyes before she accepted her hand and got up herself. The taller witch led Pippa a few steps away from the table and twirled her expertly before pulling the blonde woman against her, before settling into a proper dance pose – her hand on Pippa's waist and Pippa's hand on her shoulder. They joined their free hands and bit tentatively. 

Hecate did everything with perfection and that included dancing. Pippa was blushing quite profusely due to the close contact of their bodies and tried to avoid the darker witches gaze to the best of her effort. She failed often as her eyes had really no other place to rest on besides the wall over Hecate's shoulder or her cleavage. And the last choice only dug the hole, she was standing in, deeper. 

Pippa was overwhelmed and became dizzy from Hecate's presence. They way their bodies moved to the slow music, pressed together from chest to hips. Hecate was leading the dance and Pippa didn't mind. 

During the dance, they didn't exchange words, just swaying to the music, enjoying each others proximity. Hecate noticed Pippa's shy smiled and the excessive amount of blushing but still she didn't entertain the thought that her pink-loving friend felt anything more than friendship for her. 

'Pippa is just tipsy from the wine. Don't overthink, she'll never love you the way you want her to.' 

The music changed to a slower tune and Pippa, throwing all caution to the wind, changed their positions. She wrapped her hands around Hecate's neck and shoulders and pulled them even closer together. She felt the darker witches back go rigid, her posture tensing but she didn't disengage herself from Pippa's embrace. Pippa felt happy and rested her head against Hecate's shoulder, letting her own body almost melt against her friends.   
Hecate didn't reciprocate the dance-hug immediately, becoming quite nervous and unsure where to put her hands. She eventually set them on Pippa's upper back. 

Pippa decided to explore and let her hands wander a bit. She moved one of her hands up and down Hecate's back in slow motion. It was calming and she felt Hecate relax more in the embrace, her previous tenseness almost gone. 

They continued moving slowly to the gentle music. Pippa sighed in content against Hecate. The taller witch shivered as Pippa's warm breath hit her neck and hope her blonde friend didn't notice. Pippa noticed. 

The modern witches emotion were starting to overflow. The cup that had been filling for over 30 years couldn't fit more... She sighed once again but this time it came out more shaky. She moved and let her face was rest in the crook of Hecate long neck. Pippa's lips were dangerously close to grazing the skin there, so close to leaving a kiss or two, her hot breath teasing. She felt Hecate stiffen for a moment but it just made her pull the woman closer to her body, impossibly so. 

"This is nice," the blonde witch breathed against Hecate's neck.  
Hecate was overcome with panic, confusion, and frustration. While she loved the way Pippa fit against her body perfectly, like she was meant to be there, she didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to do something? Say something? She became frustrated at her own inability to read this situation for what it is or what it might be.

Pippa was being very bold and she blamed and thanked the wine. She was sure she wouldn't have taken this step if she didn't have some liquid courage in her. She wanted more, ached for it, needed it. The mere thought of Hecate being her's, to kiss her, to love her, was enough to make her heart crunch in her chest.

"All those years," the blonde breathed against the taller witches neck, "I missed you, Hecate." 

Hecate's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed rather nervously.

"I've....I...I missed you too, Pipsqueak," she finally replied. Pippa's arms tightened around her back and shoulder and Hecate felt her smile against her neck.

Pippa moved her hands on Hecate's back, occasionally sliding up to her tight bun. She used a dash of her magic, trying to undo the bun, only managing to disappear a few of the pins holding it in place before Hecate would notice. Hecate stiffened at Pippa's movements, her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't hold back the silent gasps and shaky breaths. 

"You were always too kind to me, Pippa....", she said in almost a whisper, "...too patient. Even when I didn't deserve it when I did everything to push you away. When I was stubborn, stuck in my ways. When I......when I left you.”

"Oh, Hecate....." Pippa said as she looked straight into the dark witches eyes. "I have never ever hated you, believe me when I say it...never!"

"Pipsqueak.....I'm sorry...I...." Hecate tried but words died in the throat...

"When you left me...all those years ago..cut ties with me...I was confused and hurt. I thought I did something wrong or said something that made you leave. I didn't understand why...and I looked for reasons..tried to contact you, but you never replied." Pippa sighed.

Hecate remembered all the letters Pippa had sent, all the mirror calls she tried to initiate and she ignored, all the attempts to talk to Hecate at conventions and she felt guilty. 

"Intentionally or not, Hiccup...you broke my heart. I had never felt such pain before and back then I didn't really understand it. I was young and inexperienced, so I thought, the loss of a best friend is supposed to hurt.”  
Hecate tried to disengage herself, but Pippa kept her there with a firm reassuring grip on the shoulders. She caressed Hecate's cheek with her hand and smiled.

"Don't misunderstand, my dear. Yes, I was hurt, yes, I was upset, there even was a moment I felt like I couldn't go on without you by my side. I had come accustomed to your presence, to always have you next to me, wherever we went and suddenly to not have you there, to not feel your magic - it broke me. But in those moments I never hated you..."

Hecate leaned her face into Pippa's palm, the touch welcome and closed her eyes. A part of her was beyond happy that the blonde woman didn't hate her, however, the other part thought she deserved the hate. She was certain she didn't deserve Pippa's forgiveness and kindness – never did and never should. She had brought nothing but pain and grief to the woman, even as children. She had always been stiff, never wanting to go to any parties or balls, never one to take part in any social activities. She was always in the library or back in her room, studying, reading yet Pippa was always there with her. Hecate always thought she held Pippa back somehow, that being with her most of the times, the blonde missed out on aforementioned things and she had often felt guilty. 

“Instead...it made me miss you more and more with each passing day. There wasn't a day, where I didn't think about you at least once. No matter who I was with and where. Do you understand? I needed you by my side or in my thoughts to breathe, to live. Hecate, please say you understand what I'm saying?”

Pippa was becoming desperate. She needed for Hecate to acknowledge her efforts, that she understood her, knew what Pippa really meant by those words.

Hecate let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding and dared to look straight into Pippa's eyes. What she was met with, made her gasp in surprise. The power of the emotions that greeted her, was almost enough for her knees to go weak. 

“I think I do...I mean I understand,“ she replied with a slow nod into Pippa's palm, that was still resting against her flushed cheek. Pippa smiled, tears threatening her eyes.

“It's been so long, over 30 years but what I felt for you, my feelings for you, they accompanied me everywhere. I hid them, buried them in my heart, pretended I didn't feel anything but at the end of the day I knew the truth. I tried to forget you, tried to throw myself into my studies, my work, relationships that never worked the way they were supposed to. It all came back to you...always. I beat myself up for years, thinking you stopped being my friend because you realized my feelings, that you were disgusted with me...“ Tears started in Pippa's eyes and she couldn't hold them back.

„No Pippa, never, that wasn't the reason why. I would never be disgusted with you, I would never....,“ Hecate cut in with determination, drying away Pippa's tears with her thumbs. She moved closer to the blonde witch, as close as was possible and kissed both of her cheeks gently. „Don't cry, please. Me leaving was not your fault in any way. It was entirely my own doing because....,” Hecate paused, not sure if she should continue.  
Pippa squeezed Hecate's arm, not too hard, as an indication for her to continue, to not stop now. She let out a shaky breath and rested her forehead against the darker witches. 

“I was a foolish girl then and I am still a fool as a grown woman now. So easily influenced by what others thought or said, believing it all. They called me a degenerate, sick and disgusting and I thought they were right.“ Hecate paused for a moment, emotions  
raw on her face, in her eyes but Pippa nudged her nose gently with her own nose, encouraging for her to go on. 

“I developed feelings for you, Pippa, romantic feelings quite early in our friendship. As you said, at first I didn't understand them, I didn't realize what I felt was...love. But I was in love with you, Pipsqueak. Desperately, impossibly, breathtakingly in love and I thought you didn't feel the same way. I was so afraid you'd realize my feelings, because they were often so hard to control, to keep at bay. When we spent time together, it took almost all of my self-control to not kiss you, to not declare my feelings, to do....more...and it scared me and I felt shame - to think such thoughts, about you, my perfect Pippa.”

“Hecate.....,“ Pippa breathed, almost against her friends' lips, only a few centimeters apart. She was overcome with emotions and the tears kept coming. Tears of joy, sadness, and regret. 

“My Hiccup,” she whispered.

“I was convinced you would hate me, feel disgusted if you found out. So I decided to leave it behind, leave you Pippa and I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to react or what to do. I thought by distancing myself from you, from your kindness and beautiful smiles would help, would make it easier but,” Hecate once more paused, her own tears quite evident on her cheeks.

Pippa tried to dry Hecate's tears, her own still flowing.

“It made it even worse. I tried to bury my feelings deep inside and for a while, it worked. I concentrated on my studies and thanks to it I could avoid the feelings entirely. But as years went by and your name was constantly everywhere, the opening of your school, your popularity rising, it all came back to me and there were days I was tempted to contact you. I came close once, very close but the thought that you'd ignore my call or worse, stopped me.”

They stood there for a while until tears stopped and only sniffling sounds filled the room. Neither had moved from their position, feeling content being so close together, so close to what they wanted, what they both ached for.

“I've always been in love with you, Hiccup. Probably from the first day we met. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens...I'll never stop,” Pippa finally confessed, the words coming out with heavy breaths.

“Pippa...” the dark witch whispered.

The blonde witch gently laughed and nuzzled her nose against Hecate's slowly.

“We've both been so stupid all our lives,” Pippa's rising rant was cut off by Hecate's lips on her own, taking her by surprise. 

Their first kiss was short, awkward and certainly not what they both probably had expected but it had shut Pippa up. The pink witch really had no time to react before Hecate pulled away and blushed heavily. Hecate looked away, taking a small step back and out of Pippa's arms. She became a bit worried if the kiss was unwelcome or perhaps she moved too fast. They still had a lot of things they needed to discuss and talk through.   
Pippa was dumbstruck, the kiss took her by surprise and literally caught her off guard and made her speechless. She didn't even realize Hecate had moved away from their embrace, too shocked by a simple kiss. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled at her darker friend, who had taken her half-empty glass of wine and awkwardly sipped from it. Pippa took a step toward Hecate and reached out her hand.

“Hiccup,“ she said getting the other witches attention. Hecate slowly caught Pippa's gaze and was instantly met with love, passion and something...more. Her own emotions were mirrored back and she smiled shyly at her friend. She took Pippa's hand and squeezed it gently.

“Come here you silly witch,“ Pippa pulled Hecate towards her. She wrapped her arms around her and without much warning captured Hecate's colder but eager lips into a smoldering kiss.

Pippa didn't hold back, she's waited for too long for this, waited too long for happiness, too long for it all. She kissed Hecate like it was their first and last opportunity like her life depended on it. It was desperate, full of passion and heat. She didn't control herself, not anymore. She allowed her hands to roam on the taller witches body – her lean back, neck, cheeks – until they stopped and she magicked the remainder of the pins holding the bun in place, away. She worked her fingers on the long plait, unbraiding the hair and combing her fingers through it. She pushed herself impossibly close to Hecate, making the other woman take a few steps back until she hit the table and stopped. 

The kiss slowed down as Hecate pulled the blonde woman closer to her by her waist. She moaned against Pippa's lips and tried to deepen the kiss. The other woman sighed and pulled away, but only for a moment. They needed some air. They continued kissing, small pecks at first and deeper ones later with gasps and moans the only sounds besides the silent music in the background. Pippa moved them and pushed Hecate on one of the chairs and straddled her, pushing her tight dress up on her thighs, wishing it had a slit. At this point, she didn't care who walked or transferred in. 

“I love you,“ the blonde witch whispered and once again captured Hecate's lips, not giving the other woman a chance to reply or react.

This kiss was a lot different from the previous ones they had shared as Pippa went all in. Hecate wasn't sure what do with her hands, too overwhelmed by Pippa's passion and need. Pippa, sensing Hecate's confusion, took her hands, placed them on her chest and pushed into them. It was a clear hint what she wanted Hecate to do and she was not disappointed by the result. She moaned deeply against Hecate's mouth and pushed her chest against her hands more firmly. Pippa needed more, she ached for more contact, skin on skin. She felt Hecate's cooler hands on her breasts through the fabric of her dress and as a result, slowly ground her hips against the taller woman.   
Things were escalating fast as Hecate asked for entrance with the tip of her tongue against Pippa's lips. As their tongues touched, Hecate's hands flew to Pippa's hair to pull her head even closer, deepening the kiss and she moaned delightfully when the blonde woman's fingers caressed at the nape of her neck and pulled her hair. 

Pippa was lost in the moment, the feel of Hecate's lips and hands. She wanted more, needed more. The dark witch broke the kiss and moved to kiss Pippa's jaw and neck. One of her hands moved to the blonde's thigh. She was rewarded with a gasp from the woman on her lap. Hecate had easy access and she caressed Pippa's upper thigh. She moved her hand higher on the thigh, slowly, feeling as much of skin she could. Pippa whimpered and moved closer, to feel more but Hecate's hand and lips stopped suddenly.

Pippa searched for Hecate's eyes with her own in a questioning look.

“We need to stop, Pippa, this...”

Realizing what Hecate meant, the blonde agreed. They did get a bit carried away and at a public place. There was also the concern in her mind, she might've pushed her friend out of her comfort zone too fast, too soon. What if Hecate changed her mind? Didn't want this? She reluctantly stood up from Hecate's lap and took a small step away.

“You're right, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking,” she started to apologize. “I shouldn't have pushed you into this. It's too soon...”

Hecate got up from the chair and pulled Pippa to her. She kissed her gently and smiled lovingly.

“It's not too soon and you didn't push me into anything, Pipsqueak. I want this, I want you, I want it all. It's just...this is a restaurant and having our...” Hecate stopped, blushing furiously. She swallowed. “Our first time together, I mean, what I'm trying to say is...”

Pippa shushed Hecate with a finger on her lips. She adored Hecate's shyness and smiled. 

“I understand and also agree. We got carried away and I don't want our first time to be here as well.” 

She took a step back, out of Hecate's arms and fixed her dress and flattened down her messy hair. She smiled at her friend whose appearance wasn't looking any better. Hecate's clothes were rumpled – the blouse crooked and almost off one shoulder and the skirt was on her hips on an odd angle, lipstick was smeared and her hair was in even worse condition than Pippa's own. 

Pippa closed in on her darker friend once more and gently put her hands on her cheeks. She moved in and kissed her very gently, lingering for only a moment and then stepped back. 

“You should fix your hair and lipstick,” Pippa winked and made a move to go to the door. Hecate didn't need to be told twice and with a swift spell, she looked like she did when they first stepped into this room. The blonde smiled knowingly. Leave it to Hecate to make everything better with a bit of magic. 

Sometime later, they were at the exit of the restaurant with Astor who bid them both a farewell. 

“Miss Hardbroom,” he said, catching Hecate's attention. “It was truly an honor to have you here and I do hope we will meet again.”

The tall witch just nodded uncomfortably and was ready to just transfer out. Pippa's hand on her upper arm stopped her though.

“Astor, stop fangirling. She's not the Great Witch,” Pippa half-heartedly laughed at Astor's fascination with Hecate. But she understood. Her private friend had a certain reputation when it came to the Craft and potions and it was only natural that people, who admired her for it, fangirled. And Astor had been Hecate's fan for a long time. 

They bid each other farewell and Hecate almost dragged Pippa out of the restaurant with a huff. The blonde woman just laughed. 

This evening had gone much better than she had expected, shockingly so and she certainly didn't want them to part ways...not yet. She decided to be bold again.

“Could I tempt you to come back to Pentangle's with me and … stay the night? It's closer than Cackle's and I really don't want this nice evening to  
end.”

Hecate went rigid again and she didn't know what to reply. This invitation could mean many things and she became nervous. Pippa, of course, noticed her uncertainty and hurriedly added. 

“We don't have to do anything tonight, Hiccup. I just thought we could talk more, perhaps play a game of chess, like we used to and then sleep, just sleep.”

If Pippa was truly honest, back at the restaurant, in the private room, she was very ready to take things further than just mere kissing. For a moment, she didn't care where they were and she could count on Astor, to not disturb them. If Hecate wouldn't have stopped them...but now, Pippa was certain she'd be too nervous to go further than mere kisses again. And looking at Hecate's body language, she was on the same page with her.   
Hecate was weighing her options but generally, she wasn't opposed to Pippa's offer. They did need to talk more and while, as the blonde beauty had said, nothing had to happen tonight, Hecate was very eager to at least kiss some more. Not that she was going to admit it to the pink witch. 

“Your offer is tempting and I accept.” Pippa beamed and squeaked in delight. 

“I have to return to Cackle's by noon tomorrow but until then,” the dark witch paused and smiled a bit mischievously at Pippa, “I'm all yours.”

Pippa let Hecate transfer them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave final comments. They bring happiness to writers :p


End file.
